One Night
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: Prequel to Truth or False. MaDi! Their first night together.


**Title: One Night**

 **Disclaimer: no one belongs to me!**

 **Summary:** Prequel to the one shot Truth or False!

 **Author's Note:** This is a one shot. So last year for **Bondopoulos** 's birthday I posted a story called **Truth or False** and a lot of people seemed to like the story so this is the prequel to the one shot **Truth or False** for her birthday this year. _So happy birthday to one of the best and coolest people I know! You put up with a lot of my anxiety and craziness!_ I know I'm a day late, but one of the scenes gave me an issue. ANyway I hope you like it! And again happy birthday to my fellow (and one of my favorite) marshmallow! Maybe next year I'll do the sequel to TOF. lol.

 **Enjoy!**

Mac couldn't believe the unfortunate day she had been subjected to. Besides the fact that her boyfriend of a year had broken up with her a few days before – over text no less – she had also gotten into trouble at work for something her stupid co-worker, Lola had done and subsequently blamed on her.

She could have handled all of that with a stiff smile on her face, if only she didn't have to attend a benefit for Kane Software tonight.

Sometimes she wished that Veronica wasn't half way across the country trying her hand at law school and that she could use one of her awesome James Bond tricks and get her out of the work obligation.

Unfortunately Veronica was far away and Wallace was busy getting the Neptune basketball game on perfect form to even accompany her to the benefit.

Alas she had to attend by herself, since her date had bailed.

Sometimes life just really sucked, but there wasn't anything she could do about it, but try and see a silver lining. So she figured if she was going to be by herself she might as well look good. She was going to look damn good.

She had spent longer than she'd ever admit picking out a dress, digging into her meager savings to afford the long black halter top dress, and the four inch heels she had to practice walking in. She curled her hair so that it framed her round face and then she patiently did her make up after watching a youtube video.

When she gazed at the finished product she felt like she could very well say that she looked damn fantastic. Better than fantastic, she looked amazing. If she felt like shit inside, she might as well look good on the outside. Wasn't that some Girl Rule?

The benefit was being held at the Neptune Grand – where else – so after leaving a good twenty minutes later than she should've she began her journey to the Grand, a place that still gave her nightmares on the occasional scary night.

She arrived a half-hour into the party and mentally prepared herself as she waited for the valet to open the door.

When she stepped out into the night the first person she regretfully saw was David from accounting and he automatically came over to her, eager to see why she was by herself.

"Cindy." He greeted smiling happily at her and offering her an arm to take a hold of so they could walk in together.

She pretended not to see it and lifted her dress a little, so it would be easier to walk.

"I told you David, you can call me Mac." Mac said trying to hide the annoyance in her tone.

David had asked her out no less than five times and she repeatedly told him no. Every. Single. Time. The guy could not take a hint to save his life.

She had started to avoid the second floor where the accountants lived and she even began to wait an extra twenty minutes at work to make sure he wasn't waiting outside for her when she left at night. He was harmless by all accounts, but it was easier when she had a boyfriend. She could use her boyfriend as an excuse to stay away. But now she any excuse to stay away seemed to be shot to hell, and that might be the worst thing of all about being dumped by Frederick.

Not the fact he broke up with her through text, or that left all of her stuff out on his porch from his apartment, or even the fact that now she couldn't get half off on new technology. It was the fact that she had to deal with thirsty men.

She felt the sudden need to ask David whether he wanted a drink so he'd back off.

"Right, right. Well are you excited? The benefit is always my favorite time of year." David said as they walked into the Grand.

"Hm." she mumbled and then breathed a sigh of relief when she saw one of the women in her own department, Karen, who she actually genuinely liked.

"It was nice seeing you, David." Mac said excusing herself and walking toward Karen.

She heard David ask her something as she retreated, but she didn't pay him any mind wanting to get as far away as possible.

"Your stalker found you?" Karen asked smirking slightly as Mac approached.

"He's not a stalker until he starts climbing trees and looking into my apartment." Mac said walking toward the bar and getting a drink.

"He's a stalker, Mac, everyone knows it. Last year it was Layla in payroll, this year it's you. I'm sure by the time January rolls around he'll find another victim." Karen said sipping from her wine glass.

"He's harmless."

"So was Dr. Jekyll before he became Mr. Hyde." Karen warned.

Mac frowned and glanced over at David who was animatedly talking to one of his coworkers in accounting.

"Do you think I should say something to HR?" she asked curiously.

Karen shrugged, "do you think you should?"

"I don't—" Mac stopped talked abruptly when she spotted a very familiar head of blonde hair talking to Lola, her bitch of a co-worker.

"Ech! Looks like Lola has stuck her claws into one of the investors." Karen scoffed finishing off her drink.

Mac didn't say anything, instead opting to watching Dick Casablancas and Lola laugh together over a drink.

"Do you know him?" Karen asked curiously after a long pause of watching Mac stare at them.

"I did. I went to high school with him…I forgot he was an investor." Mac said absentmindedly watching them together.

Karen wrinkled her nose as they watched Dick lean into Lola. "Well, how about we get another drink?"

Mac smiled slightly, ripping her eyes away from Dick flirting with her co-worker and nodded, "sounds good."

The two women went toward the bar and from there began to mingle as the night continued on.

It was sometime later that Mac found herself back at the bar ordering her fourth – wait no! Fifth drink. She felt a tingling at the nape of her neck and she turned slightly sensing someone in line behind her. She laughed quietly when she saw Dick behind her obviously checking out her backside in her dress.

"Dick." Mac greeted turning around a little more.

His gaze transferred to the hem of her dress where it grazed against her cleavage.

"Ghostworld." Dick said smirking.

"I hate when you call me that."

"I know."

"What are you doing here?" she asked taking a step closer to the bar as the person in front of them moved away.

"Getting a drink, dude."  
"I mean, here, at the benefit."

Dick shrugged, "I'm an investor. I figured I could cash in on some free food and some hot chicks."

Mac rolled her eyes and turned back around, "Typical."

"Dude, we should have a drink! For old times sake!" Dick exclaimed touching her on the shoulder to get her to turn back to him.

"I'm not having a drink with you, Dick." Max said shortly.

"Why not? We can reminisce about high school."

"What's there to remember? You were an 09er and I was…well not. Or do you want to talk about…" Mac trailed off and looked down.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air around them and then Dick cleared his throat attempting to break it.

"Dude, It's just a drink, Mac. We can catch up on the last few years. I can fill you in about Logan's deployment, you can tell me all about how Ronnie is saving the world. Maybe we can talk about what we've been up to. Make some small talk. Go back to flirting with the opposite sex. You know, what you generally do at a benefit." Dick said shrugging.

"I think you've been doing all the flirting for the both of us, Dick."

"Watching me, have you?" Dick asked raising his eyebrows flirtatiously.

Max scoffed, "you wish."

"Every night."

Mac rolled her eyes and turned to the bartender who was finally available. She ordered a drink and then turned to Dick to ask what he wanted. He gave her his order and then they found a secluded table to sit, while everyone mingled and danced around them.

"So how's Veronica? And that other kid?" Dick asked taking a long sip of his drink.

Mac smirked, "we can skip the small talk. I'm not really in the mood for it."

"Fine, who is that guy who's been hanging around you all night?" Dick asked curiously.

Mac frowned not sure who he was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"That dude over there. The dude that keeps staring at us." Dick said nodding to the other side of the room where David was sure enough staring at them intently.

"This guy from accounting. He likes me." Mac deadpanned.

"Why don't you go out with him?" Dick asked curiously.

Mac chuckled, "he's not my type…and I guess, because I _was_ in a relationship."

" _Was_ in one?" Dick inquired.

"We broke up."

"Well you know what they say."

"What do they say?"

"Get _under_ someone to get _over_ someone." Dick said knowledgeably.

"Does that actually work?" Mac asked curiously.

"Only one way to find out." Dick said smiling lecherously.

Mac blanched and tried to laugh off his suggestion. "Dick…"

"Relax, Ghostworld, I have my eye on that little lady over there." Dick said nodding to Lola.

Mac automatically scowled and Dick immediately noticed the expression on her face.

"What's that look for?" he asked.

"She's an idiot."

"It's not like I'm planning on marrying her."

"She's still an idiot. She got me in trouble this week at work." Mac said begrudgingly.

Dick frowned, "what for?"

Mac sighed heavily, "she blamed me for something she did. It was stupid."

"Huh."

"What?"

"While we were having a few drinks she was bragging how she screwed someone over. I guess I found out who." He said looking down at her with impossibly blue eyes.

Mac turned away hurriedly and finished her drink. For some reason looking into Dick's eyes was making her stomach squirm and an odd feeling filled it. It was a pleasantly warm sensation as if something amazing was supposed to happen, but then the rapid amount of guilt hit her, successfully ruining the moment.

"Yeah, last laugh is on me." Mac muttered moving to get up and get another drink.

"I'll get it." Dick offered.

Mac hesitated and Dick gave her a surprisingly sweet smile. "Promise I won't do anything to it. I'll be right back. Rum and coke, right?"

She nodded and sat back down in her chair. She watched wistfully as he left their table and walked back toward the bartender. As she watched him chat with the bartender, Lola, came over to him and began to whisper in his ear. For some reason Mac felt an uncomfortable churning in her stomach at watching them together. She had the sudden irrational desire to go over there and punch stupid Lola in the face, but before she could even think about that sudden thought Dick was crossing the room and making his way back to her.

She frowned wondering whether Lola had said something that was a turn off to Dick – which was something that was basically impossible – or there was something she was missing.

"Here." Dick said setting the drink down in front of her.

"Thanks."

They sat sipping their drinks in silence and Mac looked around the room noticing that now they had two people glaring at them, David and Lola.

"What did you say to Lola?" Mac blurted out suddenly.

"Nothing."

"Then why is she glaring at us?"

Dick shrugged again and set his drink down. "She started whispering shit in my ear and then I left. There's not some epic tale to tell, Ghostworld."

"Whatever."

They lapsed into silence again, but this time it was comfortable and Mac could already feel herself relaxing, even though it was Dick.

"This party is pretty lame. Do you want to get out of here?" Dick asked turning to her.

She shrugged not thinking much of anything about his suggestion. It was a lame party and she'd been ready to leave once Karen had gone to flirt with Kirk who was part of the Board of Directors.

"Definitely." Mac said.

They finished off their drinks and stood up together. Dick led Mac out of the Grand.

"Come on, I'll drive and you can get your car tomorrow." Dick stated.

"How will I get home tonight?" Mac asked the alcohol clouding her brain.

"I'll take you home." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dick." She said giving him a pointed look.

He rolled his eyes playfully and wrapped an arm around her. "Relax, I have extra rooms in my house."

She bit her lip in hesitation, but before she could say anything Dick's car appeared and they were driving back to his house. She noticed he wasn't swerving or acting like an asshole on the road, and she was wondering exactly how much he had to drink.

It was only when they arrived at Dick's did she realize what she had just agreed to.

She looked around Dick's house taking in what she would think Dick's house would look like compared to what it actually looked like. She realized she had pegged him all wrong. Either Dick had changed a lot in the last few years, since she had seen him, or else she hadn't met him at all.

She took in the clean house, the matching furniture, and the little knickknacks adorning the various surfaces.

"Are you sure we're in the right house?" Mac asked half serious and half joking.

"You dig, Ghostworld? My decorator went all out. Spent a good couple hundred thousand on everything." Dick said handing her a beer.

She looked down at the beer and shrugged knowing that since she was already drunk she may as well get a bit drunker. She was stuck at Dick's for the night anyway.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked sitting on the leather couch and gesturing for her to join him.

She hesitated suddenly feeling uncomfortable about being alone with Dick.

"We could…uh…well…maybe play videogames?" she suggested hoping that Dick didn't hear the squeak in her tone.

Dick grinned, "excellent."

They sat down together and Dick put on a familiar videogame before they began to play a few rounds.

As the night grew darker and the beers piled up between them, let alone the times that Mac won, the two-some realized that they were actually having fun with each other.

"Suck it, Dick!" Mac exclaimed getting into his face and sticking her tongue out in a very child like fashion.

They were beyond drunk at this point having drunk even more alcohol during the time they'd been at his house.

Dick stared at her wanting to knock that smug look off her face. He had now lost to her no less than six times and he was getting tired of her continuous gloating. Then an idea popped into his head.

He leaned over and kissed her hard on the mouth intent on wiping that look off her face. She moved away creating a little popping sound when their lips detached and she stared at him in awe.

His blue eyes pierced her own and they stared at each other for what felt like eternity as their minds caught up with what had just happened.

Then, whether it was because of the alcohol, or the warm fuzzy feeling Dick's lips gave her, she ever so slowly began to lean forward and pressed another kiss to his lips. He responded almost immediately and before either of them knew it they were sprawled out making out on the floor.

Mac could feel Dick's hands all over her gripping the tight fabric of her dress and letting his hands move upward both wanting to feel more skin, but neither making a move to take their clothes off.

Mac ran her own hands through his hair enjoying the thickness running through her fingers. She gave his hair a little tug to the side and the angle of their kisses changed slightly. Mac shivered beneath him and then suddenly Dick pushed away from her, sitting up.

"I'm sorry." Dick said suddenly breaking the spell that seemed to settle over them.

"For what?" she asked feeling hazy from his kisses.

"For kissing you, I mean…Dude." He stuttered avoiding her gaze.

"Dick, I'm not complaining." She said quietly.

He looked over at her suddenly amazed and then without warning he launched himself at her again attaching his lips back to her's. She gasped at the sudden contact and then tightened her grip around him.

The kisses were even hotter than before, their tongues began to dance together and Dick's hands began to roam under her dress creating little shocks of pleasure that shot through her.

Without any hesitation – which would've definitely happened if she hadn't drank so much – she climbed into his lap and began to grind down on his already hard erection.

"Wait! Bed! Mac, don't you want a bed?" he asked breathlessly.

She shook her head knowing if they changed location she wouldn't go through with what she didn't know she wanted.

If they left the sanctuary of the living room she knew she'd come to her senses, and right now the last thing she wanted was clarity.

She just wanted Dick and to feel him inside her.

She just wanted to stop fucking thinking for five seconds and enjoy getting under someone.

"No time." she said breathing into his neck and subconsciously memorizing his scent.

She reached down between them and unzipped Dick's pants, prodding him a bit to allow her to move his pants down his legs. She watched as his cock sprang free and she took a minute to admire it.

It was bigger than she thought and it was all for her.

"Was my br—" Dick began, but Mac kissed him hard on the lips not wanting to hear the rest of his sentence.

"Shut the fuck up, Dick." She mumbled moving to the side to take off her underwear.

She got on to her knees and lifted her dress around her hips as Dick concentrated on her heaving bosom. He reached out to touch her through the dress and she unconsciously arched into his hands as he caressed her. He watched as her nipples rapidly hardened and he yanked at the material down so he could touch the soft skin.

She leaned in to kiss him wanting so badly just to slide down onto him, but there was one more thing they needed, so they could finally be joined.

"Condom." She stated watching as Dick seemed to be memorized by her breasts.

"Wallet." He said moving forward and taking one nipple in his mouth as one hand began to fondle the other breast. She let her eyes close briefly, enjoying the sensation and then she snapped back to reality. She moved toward Dick's pants, which thankfully weren't far and found the condom hidden there. She looked back at Dick who was softly massaging her breasts and waiting for her to commence.

She opened her mouth to ask him something, but instead decided to just slide the condom on his thick length. Avoiding his gaze she got to her knees and straddled him before sliding down making them both gasp at the sensation that rocked through their bodies when they finally connected.

Neither of them moved as they both got used to the sensation and then Dick wrapped an arm around her bringing her closer, so he could press a gentle kiss to her lips. She began to move when they broke apart in a steady rhythm and Dick ducked his head to begin giving her breasts attention again, alternating between licking, biting, and fondling.

The room was filled with heavy breathing and the slapping of skin as Mac began to move faster. Without warning Dick grabbed one of her hands and moved in between her legs directing her movements so that she could rub herself. Almost as soon as that started she began to see stars. As she tightened around him Dick came with a few curses and then they both stilled against one another trying to get their breathing under control.

When Mac felt like she could move again she got off him and sat beside Dick who was staring at the paused videogame they had forgotten about.

"So…can I stay in one of the bedrooms?" Mac asked suddenly feeling awkward sitting there holding her underwear in one hand and moving her dress to it's original position with the other.

"Yeah." Dick said avoiding her gaze.

Mac nodded and got off the floor trying to ignore the stiffness in her legs. She didn't want to ask Dick about which room to stay in, she figured she could find it. All she wanted to do was to pass out now.

After a few attempts she found a place to lay down and she fell asleep without bothering to change.

* * *

When she awoke in the wee hours of the morning, with a headache and no knowledge of where she was, until the events of last night came back to her. She let herself have a mild panic attack when she realized that her car was at the Grand and she had sex with Dick –Dick! What the fuck!

Before calling herself a cab to come pick her up. She stayed hole-in the guest room not knowing what to say to Dick, when finally she got the blissful call from the cab driver.

With a deep breath she opened the door to the house and quietly crept out of the room. She crept down the stairs and looked around to see whether the coast was clear.

It was.

Thank God.

Dick was no where in sight.

She moved toward the front door where she had left her shoes the night before and then as quietly as possible opened the door and snuck into the sunshine. She blinked a few times and then made her way to the impatient cab driver. She climbed into the cab feeling a slew of guilt and anger at herself. Guilt, because she wasn't a one night kind of girl and anger, because she actually enjoyed herself.

She couldn't believe she had enjoyed a night with Dick.

But it was a one night thing.

She vowed that it would only remain a one night thing and that she would never again sleep with Dick Casablancas.

On top of that she would never talk about this for as long as she lived.

It was a moment of weakness.

A moment of insanity.

She was Cindy Mackenzie and he was Richard Casablancas.

They were never going to happen.

Ever.

Even if she did enjoy herself.

 **The end (or check out Truth of False the sequel)**


End file.
